1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to a zoom lens barrel assembly and an electronic apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a zoom lens barrel assembly which may block impurities and have a compact structure, and an electronic apparatus including the zoom lens barrel assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Zoom lens barrel assemblies are mounted on photographing apparatuses such as digital still cameras and digital camcorders which take a photograph of an object. Depending on the structures of the zoom lens barrel assemblies, the zoom lens barrel assemblies are classified as interchangeable zoom lens barrel assemblies in which a camera body and an interchangeable lens can be separated from each other, and as fixed zoom lens barrel assemblies in which a lens is fixed on a camera body,
During the capturing of an image, the zoom lens barrel assembly protrudes from the camera body, and after the capturing of the image, the zoom lens barrel assembly is stored in the camera body. In addition, during the capturing of the image, the ends of the zoom lens barrel assembly are opened so that light from the object is received by the zoom lens barrel assembly. After the capturing of the image, the ends of the zoom lens barrel assembly are closed to protect inner components such as a lens. To do so, a lens barrier, which exposes and shields the lens, may be installed in front of the zoom lens barrel assembly.
However, when the lens barrier is used, especially when the lens barrier exposes and shields the lens by pivoting blades, impurities such as dust may enter an operation area for operating the blades. Also, since the lens of a first barrel is directly exposed to the outside during the capturing of the image, the lens may be vulnerable to the impurities and be damaged by external shock.